Written in Candle Wax
by trishjeffhardy
Summary: Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus never shared anything but a kiss... that was until one moment in time. Can they change their feelings? //Final Chapter is up\\
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Written In Candle Wax  
Author: JM**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the characters that are mentioned within this story. **

**Main Characters: Trish Stratus, Lita/Amy Dumas, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Adam/Edge Copeland and others**

**A/N: hey guys.. so here another story.. by the way the timeline of this story is going to start with WM-X8 in Toronto, SkyDome. this 1st chapter is like a opener on what is the story is about.. so enjoy..  
**

* * *

There was no exception to any exception other than the rule. Anything else was what it was supposed to be. Any other feeling was meant to be felt due to pre-ordained plans. And that was called fate. At least, to the average human it was. To her, it could be anything but. She liked to alter things, see things fit to her liking. But who didn't? Who wouldn't want life to follow a well drawn-out map that left no feeling, no moment, and no action written in marker? But life wasn't meant to work like that. Life was meant to break only a few rules, not all the rules.

Give her time and she would probably find a reason to come down from this high. Maybe exhaustion or possibly the thought of having to leave behind this arena, this moment, this destination in life. There would be a reason. Just not one she looked for.

"Great job Trish," echoed from a fellow Canadian and she smiled. She did a great job, didn't she? She was tough and put on a good show. She wasn't even the won that was pin. That added up to something, right? She didn't technically lose in her hometown, did she? Not in her mind.

"Way to work the ring Stratus. Vince should've given you the belt back," Debra says so smoothly that she thinks maybe that it's sarcastic. But it isn't. She gave more than just her all in that ring. She gave her soul.

Aside from what they thought she was, she was Trish Stratus. She wasn't the blonde with the breasts and the looks and the sex appeal that composed her character when she began in the World Wrestling Federation. She was now an established wrestler. She was a legitimate former Women's Champion. She lacked the attitude to be the typical definition of a Diva, but she glorified the integrity that summed up the true meaning of a Diva.

But all of that is far from her mind. She just competed in her first wrestling match for a Wrestle Mania pay-per-view. She just took on Jazz, an already established assertive wrestler, and Lita, the scarlet-haired wildcat that receives coos from the crowd if she jumps up and down for ten minutes, in a triple-threat match for the World Wrestling Federation Women's title. She just took some of the most intense bumps she's had to take in her wrestling career. And she just proved why she deserves to be in the upper echelon of women's wrestlers in the world. Damn it, she just gave her hometown a show they won't soon forget.

And she was still riding the crest of her high. She was still somewhere between all the ivory white clouds and the stars that peered through them to shine on the world.

Trish pulled her manicured nails through her golden mane, tying it up into a sloppy ponytail on her head. She yawned quietly and continued her walk through the Sky Dome. She felt the need to burst out into some song that Barbara Streisand once sung but composed herself. She smiled and waved at Adam as he passed her. She thought to speak, but he was caught up in scribbling his name on varied paraphernalia for a few of his fans. She rolled her tongue over her lips and continued to walk through the backstage area. She just couldn't get used to calling him Edge instead of Adam in front of the fans.

Her hazel eyes glanced over Stacy Keibler as she raved about the show while Rob Van Dam stood by boasting his win over William Regal. She didn't feel like talking work and so she avoided the interviewers. She just stayed on her high and breezed past her co-workers.

* * *

_A/n: soo what do u think?.. should i post the next chapter or not... let me know.. lolz. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Written In Candle Wax**

**Disclaimer: As the same as before.. I don't own anything..**

**Main Characters: _Trish Stratus & Jeff Hardy_**

**Summary: _There was no exception to any exception other than the rule. Anything else was what it was supposed to be. Any other feeling was meant to be felt due to pre-ordained plans.  
_**

_**AN:** **soo here is the 2**_**_nd__ chapter of the story.. so in this chapter.. Trish get distracted from her thought because of someone.. you must read this chapter to find out who.. but I guess you know.. so lets get on with the story.._**

~xoxo~

"You and Lita just guaranteed yourselves a match on Raw tomorrow night, Stratus. You did great out there. Keep it up," Vince McMahon said briefly as he passed her, Linda McMahon in tow. She smiled again. A match on Raw? An approving remark from Mr. McMahon? This was a feeling hard to escape. But Trish wasn't even going to try.

She stepped with light feet and anything but an arrogant smile. She deserved this feeling. Her constant training, her relentless effort, her passion for the sport. There was definite satisfaction in her endeavor.

It took but a small grunt and then a soft voice cursing into the air to distract her from her thoughts. She slowed her pace and let her eyes drifted, the scenery slightly darkened by the area she was in. She stopped and folded her arms.

It was him; no one else but him. He was youthful in the fading fluorescent glow. His hair was slick, dressed in a careless ponytail on the top of his head. His coat ruffled as he tried to lift his bag, slipping from his left shoulder to expose reddened skin. His sideburns were a dusting of hair in some odd design that she never understood but never detested. His upper lip curled and his brow furrowed as he tried to lift the bag again, struggling to keep his other bag strapped to his body. He needed her.

"Jeff..." Just the name was something she could never shake. She never thought she really liked him. He was a good person, a free spirit. He never treated her like she was anything other than a female wrestler. He always spoke softly around her, unlike when he was around Adam and Jay. He was a bit timid, yet still very confident in his own skin. She could only define him as Jeff Hardy.

His green eyes lifted and they were filled with poetry never written, just thought of. He didn't smile and he didn't frown. He just stood one hand still on the strap of his bag while the other peeled wild strands of hair from his face.

"Do you want a little help?" He didn't speak, she did. That's how it always started. Any conversation between the two, she always initiated. She often wondered if maybe he just didn't like her and that's why he kept to himself around her? It was possible. Then again, he was Jeff Hardy and no one really understood Jeff Hardy.

She was next to him before he could mutter any type of formal response and her fingers grazed his as she tried to lift the bag. She wasn't that strong.

"No, no, Trish, I've got it. It's okay," he finally responded and his voice was still soft. It was still like that sun-filled breeze that used to caress her skin as a child. The feeling was inescapable.

She watched him struggle again, her hand still gripping the strap but never aided him. His arm brushed against hers and she smiled. She knew he couldn't do it on his own. Not tonight. He had a look of pain in his expression and she couldn't resist. She helped him lift the bag.

"They must've really hit your head hard this time Jeff Hardy. If you really think you can lift your bag in your current condition then I'm going to have to ask Vince to cancel your next match with the Dudley's," Trish said and she faltered at his offbeat smile. She's not sure she's ever really seen him glow like that before but she won't take that away from him.

He hesitated at first and maybe he didn't want her help? Maybe she misjudged his smile and gave into something that wasn't friendly?

"Thanks," he whispered and lifted the bag with her assistance, carrying it toward the large exit he was headed toward in the beginning of his struggle.

Trish watched him carefully from the corner of her eye. There was no real conversation when they walked. A comment about the triple-threat match here and there, a small laughter between the two when discussing Billy and Chuck's new entrance theme, and even a shared smile when talking about the success of the event. But that was all work talk.

"Are you sure you want to help me carry this? People might start to think there's something going on between me and you if they see us walking out of here together," Jeff remarked, his head drooping a little as he still struggled through his pain. Was he worried? Concerned? It wasn't like most of the Federation didn't know about Jeff and his on-off relationship with Beth. It wasn't like all the wrestlers didn't know Trish was the only Diva who stayed to herself, never dating within the company. What could he fear?

"I don't think they'll think anything about us, Jeff," Trish replied, her tone almost resentful. He frowned and it caught her eye. It made her think. She was going to speak again, but hesitation got the best of her and she just walked with the silence.

They were outside before she could think to say something to Jeff. Horns were honking, trucks were moving, and they stood together, watching a few of their co-workers celebrate while others piled into vans to leave for either parties or the hotels. She felt Jeff lowering the bag to the ground and it was almost as if he was drawing away from her.

"Where's your brother?" Trish wondered, eyes searching the parking lot with wild fascination. She ran her fingers over the material of her jacket, pulling it close as the easy Toronto breeze swept over them.

Jeff arched an eyebrow and shrugged. He knew where he was. "He said that he and Amy.. Er, Lita were going to head out and celebrate with Scott, Booker and the gang."

"It's okay Jeff. You can call her Amy. I call her that once in awhile. Whenever I remember that we're not on camera," Trish giggled, daring to run a hand over his bare arm. She regretted it. She regretted seeing that sudden look of disbelief in his wondrous green eyes. Could he really not like her that much? Did he only know the Trish from television, the one that was once part of T&A, the one that flaunted her body around with Mr. McMahon, and the one that kissed instead of wrestled to help win a match?

"Trish, are you coming with us? You know that us Canadians have to celebrate together," Adam proclaimed from a nearby van, Jason and Lance howling on the inside of the vehicle.

Trish smiled and shook her head. She wasn't in the mood to roam around Toronto tonight. There was a white fire still blazing inside of her, but she kept it contained in glass. She leaned toward Jeff and kept her animated grin pressed against her glossy lips.

"Your loss Stratus," Adam laughed out, hoping into the van with his friends.

Was it her loss? What else was she going to do? Stand around the parking lot and revel in the silence that she and Jeff maintained? What a way to celebrate.

"You could've went with them Trish," Jeff finally spoke and Trish turned to him with intrigue. He didn't really have an accent, but there was something in his voice that wasn't like the others. It was appealing, but she knew her boundaries. Jeff Hardy? It made her laugh and she blushed when he looked upon her with interest.

"Do you want me to go away Jeff Hardy?" she asked and he grew stiff, surprised. He shook his head and a peculiar grin tugged at his lips. They could be friends if they both really tried. And they had, in the past. But then Trish went away. Trish hurt her ankle and was gone for a few months. A few months that left Jeff hanging on, wondering if she would come back? Wondering if they were friends, ever?

Trish reached down and her eyes glanced up, waiting on him. She wondered if he would try to convince her to leave again? Maybe that was all they were meant to be. A brief conversation in passing. Because they were never much more, were they? They had worked together on storylines and she could still remember what happened the previous summer? Was it really written into the script or did she do it because she wanted to? She still hated herself for thinking anything otherwise.

He finally bared a smile and reached with her, latching his fingers onto the strap of the bag and lifting. Her aid was a relief from his pain. He walked with her and stayed wrapped into his shy composure. It was just something about her. Something that made her more Trish Stratus rather than just Trish.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title: Written in Candle Wax**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own anything..**_

_**Character in this chapter: Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Torrie Wilson & Stephanie Mcmahon**_

**AN: **here is chapter 3.. hope you guys enjoy it.. and I don't hate Torrie Wilson.. her character fits with the story.. AGAIN I don't hate Torrie Wilson.. and I want to say **HUGE THANKS** to **Ainat, Adrea019** & **WWEFan1990** for reviewing the last chapter.. So lets start..

**~xoxo~**

The van was quiet and she wasn't quite sure how she ended up in the same van with him. She could've ridden back to the hotel with Stacy, Torrie, and Andrew, but Torrie was already the third-wheel in Stacy and Andrew's relationship. Trish didn't need to be that. It was never a position she took lightly to, though she was aware it was a position that Jeff had to deal with.

She traced the stitching in the seat cushion and thought of Jeff. He was half-asleep next to her, glancing out the window with no true purpose. How did he do it? How did he stay apart of a team that was more Amy and Matt rather than Jeff and Matt? Maybe he liked it? Beth came on the road sometimes and Trish thought that maybe she helped Jeff through the constant battle with being the third party in Team Xtreme.

"Didn't you tell everyone you wanted Beth here for Wrestle Mania?" Trish asked because she thought Jeff needed that escape. His eyes told another story.

Jeff eased forward in his seat, shuffling through his bag while trying to hide his face from Trish. He pulled free a bandanna and tied it around his head, almost shadowing his eyes from her vision. The shadows of the night added to the hidden emotions in his expression. "We broke up two days after the last pay-per-view. It just wasn't working out at all," he said, voice fill with emotions that were incomprehensible.

He tipped forward and rested his elbows on his knees, his chin lying on his palms as he stared at the seat in front of him. Once again, he was quiet.

Trish dared to move. She lifted a hand and she was unsure. She had never been that unsure before, not around another man. She reached out and let her fingertips play with the ends of his hair, just rubbing it to feel its texture, to wonder at its color, to ease his distress. It was like silk, probably wet with water from the shower. It slipped over her fingertips, smooth like velvet as it fell back to his head.

He stirred a little and Trish retracted her hand, fearful of his reaction. His head cocked to the side and his eyes met hers, nothing but honesty and relief in them. "It's not a big deal Trish. Matt said we weren't meant to be forever anyway," Jeff stated plainly.

Trish nibbled on her lower lip and nodded. It wasn't something she should fret over. It's not as if she cared about Jeff like that. She hadn't thought about him like that. Not lately at least. But she dashed those feelings when she left from injury the first time. And she buried them again when Jeff left the Federation for a few months to rest his body. They just weren't there anymore. That's what she told herself when moments like this occurred.

She looked away, hazel eyes of mystery hiding behind the night's sky. She didn't want to look at him, think of how he probably hurt at night because he didn't have Beth anymore. She didn't want to think of the past summer or what she did, in the middle of the ring, that made her feel different around Jeff. It made her feel warm.

"For a former Women's Champion, you sure keep to yourself," Jeff commented, a small laugh following his words. At least he remembered how to laugh. She turned to him again and a smile blossomed without thought. She twirled a finger in her hair and shrugged, shyness overcoming her.

He arched an eyebrow and searched her eyes for something. "Why don't you have a boyfriend? There are plenty of guys that want to date you. At least, that's the talk in the locker rooms," Jeff mentioned, easing to one side in his seat. He folded his arms over his chest and puckered his lips a little, curiosity written into every feature of his face.

"Aren't we curious?" Trish giggled, tapping the edge of her finger on the end of his nose. He flinched and then shot her a minute grin.

"Just a bit," Jeff replied, his eyes squinting as he looked on her.

She felt a little uncomfortable with his eyes on her, but she refused to give in. She shrugged and tilted her head, a girlish feeling racing over her. Was this right? She couldn't be this way, not in front of Jeff Hardy. He was just too abnormal. He wasn't right. He was extreme.

"I don't usually date guys in the Federation. There's just too much red tape that goes along with it," Trish said simply, a small sigh following her words. That was the truth.

"So guys with the company are off limits?" Jeff wondered and maybe there was another question in his expression that she wanted to answer.

"I didn't say that." But she did. She did just answer another question that she didn't mean to answer. And she had to look away this time. She had to watch the passing street lights because they were nearing the hotel and she was desperate to be away from Jeff Hardy. She was anxious to get away from this feeling.

**~xoxo~**

Trish was thrilled that Jeff found someone on the hotel staff to help him with his bags. She was overjoyed that she made it to the elevators before him, finding solace in the silence of the elevator as she attempted to flee thoughts of Jeff Hardy and thoughts of what she felt. Why did she feel that way? Why did that feeling overcome her again? She was through with those silly thoughts. Jeff Hardy was just another wrestler, one she had many run in's with in the beginning of her WWF career and one she rarely worked with now. There only connection was Amy Dumas and that was when she was wrestling as Lita. They had no more storylines together and matches that intertwined their careers. She was through with him. She was through with him professionally.

"I would really like to be in an angle with somebody like Rob Van Dam or maybe even Edge. I would make a great valet for them."

Trish groaned quietly when she heard Torrie Wilson's voice. She never understood why Shane McMahon thought she would be great for the Federation. Stacy Keibler had already solidified her position as the next Terri Runnels and Mr. McMahon had Trish, Lita, Mighty Molly, Jacqueline, and Ivory to secure the women's division. What did they need Torrie for? Maybe it was the previous encounters the two had before becoming part of the wrestling circuit that turned her off to Torrie? It didn't matter. To Trish, Torrie was worthless.

"You know Torrie, if you got the in the ring a bit more like Stacy, you might find yourself in a more useful role. It's hard for us to find good storylines for valets," Stephanie McMahon said and Trish laughed to herself. Torrie? A good wrestler? Was that possible?

"Why do I need to wrestle more? Valets never get respect when they turn wrestlers," Torrie fussed and Trish had to look, had to stare at her with slight disgust as she walked toward her room.

Stephanie laughed and rested her hands on her hips. "That's crazy. Look at Trish. She went from manager to wrestler and we just honored her by giving her a great run as the Women's Champion," Stephanie contended, leaving Trish to smile meekly as she continued to walk toward her room.

"Oh, joy; I get to be the next Trish Stratus," Torrie sighed with sarcasm, walking in the opposite direction. Stephanie groaned and followed her, barking something that Trish didn't care to hear. She just wanted Torrie's head on a platter, served with freshly sliced tomatoes and roasted potatoes.

Trish slammed her hand on the wall and refrained from screaming. It wasn't going to help. It wouldn't change anything. She would still be missing the respect she deserved and Torrie would still be apart of the Federation. Life could never be a bigger bitch than Torrie Wilson.

"Fuck," Trish moaned, a realization brushing away all thoughts of Torrie and Stephanie. The night could be better, right? She didn't have to go through this. Not when she wrestled with these emotions that she had for Jeff Hardy. Not when she needed to remove all thoughts of Torrie from her mind.

"Need help?" His voice wasn't soothing, but it was something. Tingles caressed her skin and she knew that wasn't right. She wasn't supposed to feel that.

"I forgot that Adam has my bag in the van and my key is in it," Trish hissed, lowering her head with defeat. Did he have to see her like this?

She heard him giggle and maybe it was just a little bit funny. Trish Stratus locked from her hotel room? It was sure to be a illustrious joke for the other WWF Superstars. But no one else was there. She glanced down both ends of the hall and found no one. No one except Jeff Hardy. He was there; tepid grin on his lips with eyes of exotic green that unintelligible words to her.

He leaned against the wall next to her, his wifebeater tightening on his muscles as he folded his arms, exposing the bizarre artwork that decorated his forearm. His rainbow-shaded hair was pulled into a ponytail again and a new bandanna covered wrapped around his head, covering the wild designs on the sides and back of his head.

"Look Trish, obviously this isn't the most ideal idea, but..." He was hesitant about finishing his sentence because she was looking at him and small tears had begun to line her eyes. Was she truly that frustrated? It just didn't seem possible.

"You can stay in my room if you want. I can take the floor and at least you'll have someplace to stay until the morning," he said, words growing softer as he spoke. Now he was the shy one.

Her narrow hazel eyes said enough. It wasn't the most ideal idea. He turned his head and Trish didn't feel guilty, just unsure. She drug her fingernails against the fine wood of the door and sighed. Torrie was starting to seem a lot nicer than life.

"Maybe I should go and see if the front desk workers are still here so we can get your door open," Jeff suggested, slinking away with a bemused expression drawn upon his face. He strong his fingers through his hair and gave her one final glance but it was hard not to. But he didn't know why.

"Wait, don't bother Jeff," she insisted, her hand lifted to call him back. He stood still and it didn't surprise her. Why did she have to be that way to him? It wasn't entirely his fault. He didn't know what it was that made him so mysterious to her. He had no idea what ignited those uncontrollable emotions inside of her. He just existed.

"Are you sure?" He had to question her, didn't he? He had to be certain because trouble could arise. He could be steeping into territory that was unsafe. He could be watching Trish Stratus walk toward him and then passed him, walking slowly toward his room. But that was no longer a could.

**~xoxo~**

AN: thats chap 3.. hope you like it.. ummm so trish forgot her key...then jeff offer her to stay in his room... what will happen next.. that i dont know.. ;) well you have to find out in the next one...


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Written in Candle Wax**

**Chapter: 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Characters in this Chapter: Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy & Lita**

**Summary: **_Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus never shared anything but a kiss... that was until one moment in time. Can they change their feelings?_

**AN: **So here is Chap 4.. the last time Jeff offer Trish to stay in his room.. coz Trish forgot her key.. so lets see what happen.. go ahead read the chapter.. :) and I just want to thank again these people that review the last chap! a Huge Thanks to **Ainat, Adrea019, WWEFan1990 **and **Red Dragon Jura. **:)  
**

* * *

**

Trish felt slightly awkward about the situation, but she wouldn't let it show. Her hair was down now, most of it resting behind her head while she brushed the rest. The blonde locks fell from her hand as she scooped up more, eyes locked on an object of interest.

She was confident that he didn't know she was standing there, in the doorway of the bathroom, watching him as he prepared himself for bed. His head was down as he leaned over the sink, strong hands collecting water under a running faucet. His black nail polish held such a grand contrast to the pale skin of hands. She watched the water trickle off his nails as he splashed the water onto his hands, the shock of the heat leaving him to pant lowly. Strands of his water dropped over his face, clouding his eyes as he placed his hands on either side of the sink and looked up into the mirror. Drops of water slipped from his face like the rain, splashing into the sink without effort. It was gorgeous and almost animalistic the way he looked into the mirror, accelerated breaths puffing out his cheeks. What was he thinking? Where did mind wonder?

Jeff shoved locks of his hair back, a natural crease in his brow causing Trish to watch with more content. His upper body was exposed, small trails of water floating down his chest as he stood upright. When he went to move his arm, he flinched and there was definite pain in his expression. He flexed his arms a little as he looked closer into the mirror, pliant pink lips forming a small pout when her reflection appeared.

"Thanks for letting me borrow some clothes," she spoke up, shy in her approach as she crossed the threshold of the bathroom. She lowered the brush in her hand and tossed her hair to one side as she did when she made her entrance into the ring. She smiled while he kept a steady expression.

"I think the shirt looks better on you," Jeff remarked, eyes watching the way the baggy Wrestle Mania jersey hung off of one shoulder, exposing the strap of a black bra and her golden skin. She giggled softly for him and his eyes drifted some, watching the blue flannel pajama pants hang off her hips as she sauntered around the bathroom.

"So, do you ever feel a bit left out due to your brother and Amy's relationship?" Trish questioned him and she surprised herself. Did she just call Lita Amy? Was his effect that strong on her? She slipped her fingers through her hair and pushed it back, leaning against the wall to watch him.

Jeff chuckled lowly because he had surely heard that question enough. He was positive that he asked himself that question every time they made their way to the ring. Were they still a unit or two separate entities?

"When we go out to the ring and when we cut promos, I know we're Team Xtreme. There's no question about it," Jeff asserted, pulling a towel from the nearby rack. He ran the soft material over his face, drying the drops of water that clung to his skin.

"And when you're not in the ring or cutting promos?" Trish wondered, patting her brush against her thigh. Wasn't the gleam in his eyes enough?

"Then they lead their lives together and I lead mine," He replied simply, dropping the towel into the sink. He moved away from the sink, dropping his hands to his side. He shook his head and then flipped his hair back, exiting the bathroom without another word.

"Do you ever get tired of that lonely life?" Trish called out, fleetly walking behind him.

Jeff turned, eyeing her with words he could not say. Thoughts were flooding his mind but all he could do was stare, contemplate, even wish.

"Do you?" He questioned her and she stood there stunned.

**~xoxo~**

He shook his head and moved away, gathering the extra linen he had rounded up from the front desk. He began to drape a sheet across the carpet while Trish sat on the edge of the bed, still staring at him with disbelief. Was he in her mind? Did he know what she felt?

"Jeff." She whispered his name. Maybe she wasn't sure? Maybe she was?

"What?" His voice stung with annoyance. He looked up and she had already lowered her eyes. He groaned quietly because he was fighting with emotions. He was dealing with the awkwardness and it wasn't easy. It was crap.

He rotated his arm again and hissed with slight pain, grabbing his shoulder immediately. He had to chastise Billy and Chuck in the morning for their careless wrestling style. He was too sore to do it now. His mind was focused on other things, things his eyes couldn't find the confidence to look upon.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor. I mean, you are the one who's hurt, not me," Trish insisted, standing promptly from the bed. It was the best she could do. She had to ease the silence, the tension that seemed to echo more in her mind than anywhere else.

Jeff glared at her, musing over the way she held a helpless air about her. He didn't know what was wrong with her. What was making her less than that character she played every week on television? He knew she held more charisma than this. He watched her segments on the Divas special, he watched the way she could be goofy yet intelligent. She was capable of being sexy and charming. She was more than what the writers wrote. She was Trish, her own woman.

He sucked on his lower lip as he skidded over to the bed. She moved away, strolling toward the set-up he had on the floor.

"The floor is fine with me. You sleep in your bed and get some tension off of your shoulder" Trish persisted, tossing her hair to the side as she moved.

Jeff reached out, wrapped his hand around her wrists, the polish on his nails diverging from the tone of her skin. He waited until her eyes lifted and the question was already set in them. He smiled a little because she was vulnerable for one moment. When was the last time he saw this in Trish? He didn't really have to ask. He knew when. He remembered clearly the moment that defined this one. It was in the summer, it was in the ring, and it seemed all the more special now.

"You're probably going to think this isn't the most ideal again, but the bed is pretty big and I don't usually move around a lot in my sleep and..." He wanted to continue babbling but she had become softer under his touch. Maybe she was scared? Maybe the concept wasn't the greatest and maybe he should've kept it to himself? But he didn't and that is what mattered to him.

"Jeff," Trish whined softly, trying to pull away.

He loosened his hold on her wrist but not on her. He stared into her face, leaving behind decadence to expose fragility. "I don't think a woman should have to sleep on the floor even if it is to salvage my body from pain."

Trish looked on him with uncertainty. She started this, didn't she? She spoke to him first. She entered a realm that she could've avoided. Now those green eyes were her home and her ghosts.

"Sleep up here with me."

The words were simple, so chaste when they were first spoken. They felt different through the night, when she was lying there, in the bed, with him. They held some sort of fire, some wicked beauty that tantalized her. When she watched him in the darkness, face of complacent dreams, she found a way to smile. She stroked his face with a feather light touch. Her fingers traced over the dusty hairs that grew on his cheeks, near his lips. She traced the shape of his nose and wondered where those dreams came from. Could he dream of her? Did he ever?

She giggled to herself and touched his lips, lips that were always soft like she remembered them. But she only touched them once, in the midst of the summer, when she probably shouldn't have. She drew back then, only to be greeted by a mild groan; Jeff still lost in his slumber. The words weren't so beautiful then.

**~xoxo~**

"So Mr. McMahon said that you and Amy are going to have a match tonight on Raw?"

The morning had left Jeff devoid of pain and he was definitely refreshed. Something about the night brought him solace. He tried not to think about when he woke up late in the night, his hand resting on Trish's hip as he slept. He laughed quietly about it because Trish was in the bathroom and he was still on the bed, legs crossed at the ankles with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah. Probably just a little conclusion to our rivalry as of late," Trish replied through the bathroom door.

"Think they'll let you win?" Jeff questioned, sitting up on his elbows, hoping Trish would emerge from the bathroom.

She laughed but stayed behind the door. "The question is will Lita let me win?"

A knock settled against the door and Jeff sat upright. He strung his fingers through his hair, untangling it before scooting off the bed. The knocks continued and Jeff thought not to answer. Something drew him away from the need to open the door and continue with his life. That would mean that Trish wouldn't be there. That would mean that this he'd have to let go of this feeling that should never have been there. But he liked the feeling too much to let it fade.

His hesitant fingers wrapped around the knob of the door and he glanced back one last time to the bathroom door, thinking of the woman behind it. They were comfortable around each other now, like the way they were comfortable around each other before Trish chipped that bone in her ankle and left the Federation. It was just a naturalness that settled into Jeff's heart and kept him warm every time he took a breath in.

Jeff peeled open the door just slightly, peeking his head outside. When he saw her, he knew his moments with Trish were slowly ending. He fabricated a small smile for Amy Dumas, his friend.

"Morning Jeff," Amy chimed, laying a hand on the door to push it further ajar.

"Gee, morning Amy," Jeff snickered, easing the door open for her to enter. He didn't know what he was going to say. He didn't know how he should react. But Trish was still behind that door, still apart of his world.

"Are you dressed yet Jeff? We're leaving for the airport shortly so we can make it to the arena in time for Stephanie and Vince to go over the matches and storylines for tonight," Amy stated, glancing around the room with perplexity. She kicked around a few clothes before looking up at Jeff, an eyebrow arched with confusion.

"Do you want me to help you with your bag or do you think you've got it now?" Trish asked, the door to the bathroom swinging open as she walked out, brush in hand again. She stopped when she spied Amy standing nearby, disbelief etching a permanent scar into her eyes. Trish's face lost feeling and she could only glance over to Jeff for assistance.

"Amy, it's not what you think," Jeff said automatically and he wasn't talking to Beth, was he? Amy was like a sister to him, but he didn't owe her anything. He didn't have to explain why Trish was in his room, why he wanted her there with him.

"Yeah, Lita, this is totally different than it looks. There is absolutely nothing going on between myself and Jeff," Trish asserted, raising her hands to emphasize her point. She glanced at Jeff and a ghost washed over it. Did her words hurt him? Weren't they the truth? There was nothing going on between them, just inside of her. Just a feeling flaming in her heart.

Amy's head and eyes drifted between the two, curiosity ruling her appearance. She folded her arms over her chest and peered at Trish disapprovingly. She cared. She cared maybe a little too much because this was Jeff. This wasn't Vince or Andrew or Adam. It was Jeff. It was a man that took care of her when she needed him. This time, it was her friend.

"Doesn't matter. I trust Jeff and know he's not doing anything stupid," Amy declared, dropping her arms. She slipped her hands into the back pockets of her jeans and waited for Trish to reply, utter something that would leave Amy disgusted.

"Neither of us did anything stupid, Amy. Trish was..." Trish lifted a hand and stopped Jeff. She shook her head and sighed. She thought she was accepted. She thought she and Amy were friends, but everything has its limits. Trish crossed a boundary. She entered the world that was build exclusively for Team Xtreme, not her.

"I'm going to go find Adam," Trish said simply, gripping her brush tightly as she tried not to drowned in her feelings. She wasn't supposed to feel this. She wasn't supposed to feel this way. She was just supposed to be numb.

Jeff scrunched up his nose when Trish strolled out of the room, leaving his world behind. He looked back to Amy, her less than flattering expression leaving him silent.

"Jeff, babe, you just broke up with Beth a few weeks ago. Trish is a nice person, but that's not the road you should go down," Amy insisted, walking toward Jeff.

Jeff shook his head and groaned loudly. Amy and Matt always knew best, right?

"No one's going down any road, Amy. She was locked out of her room, I let her stay here and we just talked. That's it. No one made any moves on anyone. It's just Trish."

"It's just the same Trish that you were stuck on for a little while this past summer. It's the same Trish that kissed you in the middle of the ring knowing you had a girlfriend," Amy exclaimed, standing before Jeff with her arms raised. She eyed him, didn't let him move away because he needed to hear this.

"That was part of the storyline Amy. It wasn't real," Jeff huffed. That's what he told himself every night when the kiss crossed his mind. It wasn't real. It was never real.

"Do you like her?" Amy inquired, a hopeless tone coating her voice. She ran her fingers through her auburn hair, awaiting an answer from Jeff with desperation softening her anger.

"Sure, she's Trish. I mean, she's your friend too," Jeff responded quickly, walking away f from Amy. He gathered his clothing from around the room while Amy groaned. He couldn't answer that question now. He still needed a moment with his feelings. He needed to write a poem, something to express what his mind seemed unable to. Maybe it would come together on paper? Maybe it had already and he just hadn't looked for it?

"Do you have feelings for her? Do you want her as more than a friend?" Amy asked, her voice raised because she couldn't deal with Jeff running from her questions. She desired to know. She needed a path to walk, a way to approach him. She needed a way to approach Trish. She just needed Matt because it was too much for her to deal with alone.

"I can't answer those questions right now Amy," Jeff whispered, lowering his head. His hair cascaded around his face and he sighed. He couldn't even answer the question for himself.

"Whatever! Meet us downstairs in ten minutes Jeff."

When she left the room, he was partly relieved. It was enough though. The feelings were still abound. He still had no true escape from what was happening. And hadn't he felt this way before? For Beth maybe? He thinks it's more for Trish but he just can't deal with it. Now when he's just understanding what it means to be single and without someone to care for every breath that he took. He needs this constant silence to aid him in being just Jeff Hardy and nothing more. But his thoughts won't let him have that.

**~xoxo~**

**AN: so that's chapter 4 for you.. what do u think?? Trish stayed in Jeff's room.. but nothing happen.. :) what will happen next.. after that scene with Amy.. is everything gonna be ok with Trish and Jeff? how about Trish and Amy? you have to review and find out on chapter 5.. things gonna get interesting.. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Written in Candle Wax**

**Chapter : 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Characters in this Chapter: **_Trish Stratus, Amy Dumas and Jeff Hardy  
_

**Summary: **_Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus never shared anything but a kiss... that was until one moment in time. Can they change their feelings?_

**AN: **Im just excited to post this chapter.. Cause the last chap got reviewsss.. here is chapter 5.. in this chapter they at the arena for the Raw.. the story will start with Amy and Trish backstage before their match.. hope you enjoy this one.. Huge Thanks to **Ainat, Adrea019, WWEFan1990, Glamagirl, StarSixtyNine, Amelia92** for reviewing the last chap! :)

**~xoxo~**

She stood in the mirror, hands on her hips, head tilted to the side, lost in some transit thought. It wasn't as easy as always. It wasn't, "Wear the hat; don't wear the hat." It was more like "Feel, don't feel," and she wasn't getting any closer to a decision. But how long had it been since she had seen Jeff? Hours? She saw him briefly at the production meeting, but she was too busy listening to the show's card to even acknowledge his existence. The stares she received from Amy were of no assistance.

She adjusted her top with little care, pressing it down as her hands slipped over her red vinyl pants. She looked nice, good enough for a crowd full of people from her home country. She glanced over her attire one last time. Red vinyl pants, a black leather top with red lining around the collar. She decided against the hat and fiddled with the black medical tape around her left hand. How much longer did she have to play up to this injury for it to seem real?

Trish puckered her glossy pink lips and thought of what she had to do tonight. Not the best way to perform for her Canadian comrades, but she did what she could when given a storyline.

"Nice outfit."

Trish licked her lips quickly before turning her head some, watching as Amy strolled into the room, hands in her back pockets with her head high. She never lost that aurora about her. She was laidback, almost breezy like the air whenever she moved. Her head was always up and it could've been the face but it was definitely the eyes that defined her extreme nature.

"Thanks," Trish said softly and she didn't return to her glancing in the mirror. She had done enough.

"I don't hate you or anything Trish. Jeff seems pretty adamant about me clarifying that to you," Amy boasted, gradually finding a seat on one of the benches in the room. She eyed Trish with mild concern.

"What do you think of me Amy?" Trish asked, daring to look at her, eyes squinted because she wanted to know. She wanted Amy to know.

Amy sat there, face empty with eyes that still wanted to speak. Trish sighed and couldn't find words to fight back the stares. She flipped locks of her blonde hair back and reached for her black coat. Maybe Amy wasn't bold enough to respond right away? Trish didn't care. She decided not to feel.

"You're a great person Trish. You're an improving wrestler, a fun person to hang out with, and the only Diva I am close to in the Federation," Amy declared, leaning back a little. She positioned her hands behind her back, resting them against the wood of the bench for support.

Trish lifted her coat and began to slip it on. "And outside of the company?"

Amy laughed, tossing her hair to one side. Trish wasn't taking this easy. It was obvious.

"I don't think I know you well enough outside of this company to lay judgment on you Trish. I'm just going off of what I've seen," Amy said, confidence ringing in her voice as strong as the raspy vocals that rattled through her new theme music.

Trish shook her head and sighed loudly. Wasn't that what everyone done? Didn't they all judge Trish by what she did in this company? She was just that blonde that spent three months being the boss' bitch and his daughter's thorn. She was the one that competed in useless bra and panty matches with the likes of Terri Runnels and Stacy Keibler. And she was just the Canadian that finally got some lucky break and became Women's Champion, only to have it taken away during some quick match on regular television. Who was Trish Stratus other than just some girl in the Federation?

"See you out there Lita," she said low enough that she was sure she was the only one that heard herself speak.

"Give me a good match Stratus," Amy called back and stayed motionless when Trish departed from the room, stuck in some thought about who Trish really was.

Trish pulled her black coat closed, smiling for Rob and Jason as they passed. She wondered how their match went, but didn't focus too much of her energy on it. She closed her eyes for a moment, a small prayer whispered from her lips, and sighed quietly.

"Think you can handle it?"

Trish's eyes batted open quickly, Jeff standing just to the right of her with a simple smile pressed against his lips. She didn't know what happened, what made her do it. She simply smiled for him.

"Handle what?" She wondered and her mind started to drift into merrier thoughts.

"The match with Amy. It could be pretty intense," Jeff responded, curious eyebrows raising at Trish's magnetic smile. It tried to keep his but it began to fade when Trish frowned. Did he say something wrong?

"They said keep it good but short. We have to play up to our Smack Down match," Trish responded and she didn't feel like saying much else. Everything seemed to be work talk around here. Wasn't there more than the wrestling? Something deeper? Something she felt in that hotel room, with Jeff, in that different kind of world?

"I was thinking about just heading back to the hotel since Matt's going to stay around until Amy finishes up here," Jeff mentioned so coyly that Trish had to look up at him, curious with his words.

"You don't have a match tonight?" Trish pondered, fiddling with the fabric of her coat.

Jeff had arched his eyebrow, scratching the oddly shaped goatee on his chin. "Didn't you hear Stephanie at the production meeting? Matt and me don't have a match tonight. Matt and Amy are going to cut a promo, but that's it."

Trish tossed her hair back and she had to walk away this time. She couldn't stand there trying to find something in Jeff Hardy's consuming green eyes. That would hurt too much. That would steal her focus from her match. That would cause her to want to float back into that world she was in last night and this wasn't the time.

"Have a good night Jeff Hardy," Trish said lowly, turning her back to him as she headed for the curtains. She tried to gather a smile for the fans because they were here to seem them as wrestlers, not as people.

**~xoxo~**

Trish pulled her left hand through her thick blonde hair while holding her neck with the other hand. She had forgotten how much Ivory's facebuster could hurt. When was the last time she got it? Back at Survivor Series? She smiled to herself. She got the best of Ivory that night. When she hit her Stratusfaction bulldog that night, Ivory's facebuster was the last thing running through her mind.

She massaged her neck muscles while thinking of the fall that she took when Amy attempted her huracanrana on her. She knew she and Amy would hear from Vince concerning that one.

"Your coat is hanging in the locker room Miss Stratus," one of the assistants spoke up, handing her a small towel as she passed. She smiled at him and winked, moving smoothly through the hallways.

Trish stopped in front of the locker room and wondered if Amy was already inside. She knew that Charlene and Lisa were somewhere in the front talking with Stephanie about the match for tomorrow night. She could already imagine the anticipation fans had to see Ivory and Jazz versus Lita and Trish Stratus. But Amy had left ringside before any of them. She had plenty of time to escape to the locker area for a break, for a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Did it hurt much?" Jeff inquired and Trish felt her body leave her skin when his warm hands came into contact with her skin, fingers massaging the areas she had been concentrating on every since she left the ring. She gave strict attention to her stiffness, pushing aside sections of her hair to see her skin. It was as golden as the night before.

"I thought you were going back to the hotel?" Trish stuttered out with her head down, a tiny smile passing over her lips. She didn't struggle against Jeff, just stood there with mixed emotions. She should've been walking away, fleeing into the locker room to collect her things and leave for the hotel, where she could be alone. She needed to be without Jeff Hardy.

Jeff sighed softly, his breath blowing across her skin and raising the hairs on her neck. He licked his lips and suddenly, it was as if he knew it wasn't supposed to be. Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus? What did they have in common? They were just two respected wrestlers, that's it. They never dated. They didn't have that chemistry that people saw in Rob and his wife or in Mark and Sara. It was the sex symbol and the extreme wrestler. What was there?

"I probably should go."

Trish grew unsettled under his touch and stepped forward, turning to face him, to look at his face and collect images of him in her head. She tipped her head back against the door to the women's locker area and nodded. He should go.

Jeff took a few steps back, pulling the brim of his cap down to hide his eyes. When she looked into his eyes he became vulnerable and that's not what he wanted to be. He wanted to be fearless. Yet, she made it hard.

"If by chance Matt takes your room key and you just need a place to stay, someone to talk to..." She was scared to finish the rest of her statement. There was a bright gleam in his smile and he nodded. Maybe she didn't have to say anymore.

"How about if I just need to talk?" Jeff wondered, lifting his head because he decided he wanted her to look in his eyes this time. He wanted to be her friend. He wanted to be around Trish.

She giggled happily and sucked in her lower lip. "Don't be afraid to knock Hardy."

**~xoxo~**

The strap of her bra slipped off her shoulder when she rolled to her stomach, eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room. She could still smell the scent of candle wax, a vanilla flavor that Jeff lit when he first came to the room. She blew away strands of hair that curtained her face and glanced at him.

He laid still, sleeping with another pleasant gleam on his face. He was just a friend. She reminded herself that when he got into the bed earlier, slipping under the sheets while still keeping the appropriate distance from her. He whispered his thanks before snuggling up to a pillow and drifting to sleep next to her, laying on his side with his face directed toward the back of her head.

Who was she to deny that she liked this? This friendly intimacy. This unique feeling that burned between them. But he just ended a relationship with Beth. They had discussed it and she thought she saw a few tears form in his eyelids when he talked about how great they once were. He even talked to her earlier and Trish tried to fan away jealousy. What was wrong with her?

She yawned softly and found herself tracing a finger over his face again. The scruffiness, the smooth features, the defined bone structure all called to her. She smiled peacefully and those lips seemed so inviting. Did they look that pink when she kissed him so long ago? Did they look like they could love her, explore her without urgency when she watched them form a smile so many times?

"Gotta get up early. Sleep," he muttered, laying a hand on her hip before patting it. He snuggled closer to his pillow and she retracted her hand, scared. He was so carefree whenever he got into that ring or got near a microphone. He didn't show any resistance to things. But he did to her and she did to him.

**~xoxo~**

* _What do you think?? well jeff and trish stayed again in one room.. but just slept.. [im sorry that up until now there is nothing happening betweem them.. but we will get there soon.. lolz! this setting is needed with the story..] ohh review and w8 for chapter 6.._


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Written in Candle Wax**

**Chapter: 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything..**

**Characters in this Chapter:**_**Trish Stratus, Lita/Amy Dumas, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Adam (Edge) Copeland, Jason Reso (Christian), Rod Van Dam and others**_

**Summary: Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus never shared anything but a kiss... that was until one moment in time. Can they change their feelings?**

**AN: **_here is chapter 6 for all of you.. I know things is going slow.. the story needs to build up that "thing" between Jeff and Trish.. im just excited that the last chapter and the story got so many reviews..so I decided to give to u chapter 6.. Enjoy!_

**HUGE THANKS to: Axialservo, Glamagirl, Adrea019, Ainat, StarSixtyNine, aresgirl **_and_** Ainat **_for reviewing the last chapter.. I really appreciate ur support to this story.. so lets start.._

**~x o x o~**

_*****__Backstage on Raw_

It was weird for her, standing backstage while Jason, Rob, and Matt commented on the match between Booker and Adam. She could hear their laughs, their jokes, their comments about Kurt, yet she couldn't feel apart of it. She watched Amy hang on Matt's shoulder, just listening with silent eyes and a tranquil face. Why was it that she got to be that? What made her acceptable? What made her worthy of holding that position with Matt?

"Whoa, Angle just ripped Adam of the match" Jason called out, laughing endlessly as he pointed at the monitor backstage.

"That was real shitty," Rob chuckled, walking away from the group with his broad grin dominating his face.

What a word to describe Trish's situation. Shitty. She'd have to remember that the next time she asked herself why she kept letting those feelings get to her. Right now, she was too busy trying to rid her mind of the look she received from Amy and Matt.

"Smile for me, Trish. You're up in a minute," Jeff requested, giving her arm a small squeeze. He stood in front of her, blocking her view of Amy and Matt, discouraging all thoughts she had of them.

Something took hold of her. Something caused her to smile for him and it was probably him. She felt it in her hands, in her feet, in the core of her stomach. Everything was warm. His hand was still on her arm and everything inside bubbled with happiness. What grown woman felt like this?

"Excited?" Jeff wondered, fingers slipping up her harm before finding the ends of her golden toned hair. He fiddled with him with a fuzzy grin smeared over his thick pink lips.

"Maybe a little nervous. I haven't won a match yet here in Canada," Trish said excitedly, rubbing her hands together to dry away the sweat that formed on her palms.

"I think you have," Jeff whispered, broadening his smile for her. He snickered lowly, running finger through a portion of her thick hair.

Trish took in her bottom lip and smiled sweetly. Was he blushing? She could see it, small speckles of red rising in his cheeks as he tried to hide his face under his hat. She laughed at it.

Jeff was a little boy when he was like this. It was rarely seen, mostly when they were all sitting around a dinner table celebrating some event and Adam always started it. He always started making fun of the Hardy Boyz' theme music, followed by a mocking rendition of their poses by Adam, Jason, and Lisa. That's the only time she saw this side of him. It took at least five wrestlers to get that out of him and she felt like heaven knowing it only took her smile to draw up the same reaction.

"We're up Trish," Amy called out, stepping toward the curtain as Charlene and Lisa made their way down toward their area.

Trish sighed and backed away from Jeff, snatching her coat from a nearby table.

"Hey Hardy, stop rattling up my princess. She's got a match," Adam joked, patting Jeff's shoulder as he passed, a towel wrapped around his shoulders and a smile glowing for Trish. He was always her protector.

"Come on Stratus," Charlene fussed, fixing the Women's Championship belt over her shoulder. She was more Jazz than Charlene during moments like this.

Trish rolled her eyes, smiling once again for Jeff. What was this? An intimate moment for the two? Were they sharing secrets like lovers?

"Hat, no hat?" Trish pondered, holding up her black cowboy hat for Jeff to view.

Jeff grinned and reached out. He pulled the hat from his hands, placed it over his heart and replied simply, "No hat."

Trish smiled back and winked at him. She closed her coat over her ring attire and moved toward the curtain, watching Jeff bob his head to Lita's new theme music. She giggled and disappeared behind the curtain, standing patiently with Charlene and Lisa as Amy danced around the ring.

**~ x o x o ~**

Something about watching the match backstage on the monitor drew all of his attention. From the moment she stepped into the ring to the minute she removed that black trench coat to reveal her black leather top and gold leather pants. He didn't lift his green eyes from her. He even scrunched his face a little when Charlene did her patented standing legdrop on her.

"She's getting a beating man," Matt remarked to his brother and Jeff stayed focused on the match. He held his chin in his hand and squinted his eyes, watching the two other women sling Trish into the ropes.

"She'll come through," Jeff remarked softly as Trish lifted her leg and managed to kick both Charlene and Lisa in the head. He smiled at that.

"Wait, wait... oh man, Stratusfaction bulldog to Jazz. It's as simple as one, two, and three," Matt exclaimed, latching his hands onto Jeff's shoulder and giving them a quick squeeze in celebration.

Jeff kept a perfect smile plastered on his lips, glaring at the screen as Trish lifted Amy's arm in victory. He ignored the staleness of Amy toward her and focused on Trish, her official victory in Canada. He was happy for her.

"Man, that was a great match for them," Matt cheered and Jeff nodded, his eyes now on the curtain, awaiting her appearance.

**~ x o x o ~**

First, there was Amy. She pulled her white headband from her head and shook her auburn hair out, grinning at her partners with ease. She stretched her arms, flexing her artful tattoo on her arm before wrapping her arms around Matt's neck, smiling like a fool. Jeff thought that he might want that from Trish, but then he remembered. Trish was his friend.

Then she appeared. She still wore a bright grin on her lips. She was still glowing from the match, her hair a little tousled. A twinkle blossomed in her hazel eyes and she seemed to walk on light feet.

She threw her arms around his neck and he wasn't sure how to react. Didn't Amy just do that to Matt? Didn't Amy just do that to her boyfriend. He settled into the hug that she gave him and let his hands rest on her hips, toying with the hem of her shirt. He glanced at Amy and Matt and tried not to laugh at the goofy smile Matt wore. He flinched when Amy shook her head at him and did he ever understand why she didn't like them together? Maybe she was being protective of him. But why? It was just Trish.

Matt cleared his throat and Jeff wished he didn't. He felt Trish back away and his fingers slipped from her waist, falling to his side. She continued to smile for him, glancing over her shoulder to look upon Matt and Amy. Matt smiled for her while Amy nodded, a semi-grin trying to push through her blank expression.

"Great kick," Jeff muttered out and Trish turned back to him, raising her brow. He couldn't think of anything better to stay and opted to stand there with a simple smile burned onto his lips.

"Dork," Trish giggled, tapping the end of Jeff's nose with her finger. Wasn't that an action of affection? She did it enough that she had to question herself. It just didn't seem normal. What was with Jeff?

"We better go get ready for our match Jeff," Matt suggested, wrapping an arm around Amy's shoulders before escorting her passed the two. Jeff nodded but didn't look up at his brother. He looked at Trish, looked at hazel, looked at colors passing him by as he fell into a trance with her.

"Celebrating later on?" Jeff asked, watching the way an innocent smile twitched against her lips.

Trish pretended to think and wasn't that what she did with one of her old boyfriends? She'd have to chastise herself later, probably when she was sleep next to Jeff, settling with remaining as just friends.

"Bring the laughs and I'll bring the jokes buddy," Trish chimed, patting her hand against Jeff's chest and she decided it was best she walked away. She knew it'd be wrong if she didn't. She'd be overcome by him again and those lips would call on her. She couldn't handle that.

**~ x o x o ~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Written in Candle Wax**

**Chapter: 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything..**

**Summary: **_Jeff__ Hardy and __Trish__ Stratus never shared anything but a kiss... that was until one moment in time. Can they change their feelings?  
_**Characters: **_Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Amy/Lita Dumas, Matt Hardy, Adam Copeland and others._

_**HUGE THANKS**__ to this Awesome people: __**Adrea019, NeroAnne, Ainat, Glamagirl **__and __**StarSixtyNine**_

_**AN: lets start with the story..**_

_**~x o x o ~**_

"So how many colors are in your hair?" Trish asked, pulling her fingers through Jeff's wet hair. How she ended up in this position, she wasn't quite sure. She thinks that maybe he started it when he crawled into the bed while she was watching television. He was still a little damp from his shower and his hair just seem to spread across her lap like peacock feathers. She didn't fight him when he laid his head in her lap, resting a hand on her knee while he too watched the television with little concern. What were they watching anyway?

"I don't know. I lost count three dyes ago," Jeff chuckled, relaxing on the bed while his feet hung off the edge.

"It looks like someone mistook your head for an Easter egg," Trish giggled, lacing her fingers through the silky locks. She didn't mind the colors though. It gave it a uniqueness that only he had. Something beautiful with a touch of gothic.

"Matt keeps telling me to let it go back to my natural hair color but Amy says I should keep it the way I like it," Jeff muttered against the fabric of her jeans. He ran his hand over the denim and swallowed a smile. It felt nice to be with her like this. And they were still friends.

"She's right," Trish said softly, her hand stopping its steady motion in his hair. Amy was right.

Jeff lifted his head some and glanced back at her, a diminutive frown tugging at his lips. "Why do I have the feeling we're not talking about my hair anymore?"

Trish turned her head and glanced at the lamp, its luminous glow offering some sort of escape for her. She lowered her eyes to glance upon the candle Jeff had lit before he went to shower. Its shape had changed, a small puddle of dried wax on its holder. The flame still flickered, melting away more of the original shape to reveal a more artistic object. Something was written in that candle wax, something for her.

"Are you going home during this little break that we have?" Trish asked, her voice grower quieter. She dared to run her fingers through his hair again, thoughts of nothing but Jeff ravaging her heart.

"Yeah. I'm going to go see my dad and then get all of Beth's shit out of my place. It's just easier that way," Jeff responded, head still lifted to look upon her. She merely nodded, keeping her focus on the candle.

"Will you be going to see your family?"

Trish turned to glance at him when he began to climb upward, resting next to her on the bed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she was scared. Did he know what she thought? Could he feel it? The sudden emotions? The feeling of lose? The battle within? Could he feel it all?

"Yeah," she sighed out, looking into his eyes. This world wasn't safe anymore. It wasn't a haven. It was becoming her prison.

Her escape? A kiss. Just a small one, but one that resembled the one they shared during the summer. It was one that contained little bursts of excitement, little spots of passion, little smudges of expression. Her lips felt nice against his, felt right. Maybe it was the position? And had his hand starting rubbing over her shoulder, removing a strap of her white top? She felt high, lost in some fancy world of modern bliss and euphoric delight.

She placed a hand on his cheek when her lips began to part and she felt the questions arising inside of her. She silenced them by looking away from him, retreating from his body to lay her head on the pillow, small tears creeping into the corners of her eyes. Her lips were still wet from his. His flavor still lingered there, waiting for her tongue to slip out and taste it. What was she doing?

"Goodnight Jeff," she whispered through pain and closed her eyes, curling up on the bed.

Jeff laid an arm across her hip and thought to speak. Words weren't good enough at the moment. She had kissed him. She had done it again, like in the summer. He felt those uncontrollable feelings again and it was thanks to her. But why? He had asked Stephanie and Vince during the summer about the kiss. It was scripted. It wasn't supposed to happen. Trish had improved. She had written the line for herself. She had kissed him and she had expressed silent, echoing words of desire in only a few moments. Yet, again, she retreated.

**~x o x o~**

Morning, in its own seasoned elegance, was the closest thing to escape that Trish could find. She sat in the hallway, bags waiting next to her while Jason chased Lance down the hallway, leaving Matt, Amy, and Chris laughing wildly.

"Vince should book this as a match on Monday's Raw. The first ever chasing match," Amy joked, arms wrapped around Matt's neck as they hung out of the doorway of Matt's room. Everyone in the hallway laughed loudly but Trish just sat there, chin on her knees while waiting on Adam to finish toting his luggage into the hallway.

"Assistance is not a bad thing princess," Adam teased, lugging one of his heavier suitcases into the hall.

Trish looked up and forced a smile for him. "You lose one match and all of the sudden you're helpless?"

Adam snickered quietly and found a seat next to her on the floor. He scooted his legs back when Lance came trampling down the hall, now being followed by Jason and Stacy.

"I will kick your little Canadian ass if you don't bring back my fucking bra," Stacy barked out, fleet feet carrying her behind Jason. Again, the others laughed while Trish sat back with no expression.

"You seem a little stressed princess. Are all the matches getting to you?" Adam wondered, scooting closer to the woman he had known for almost three years. It was hard to say there were anything less than brother and sister. Of all the Canadian wrestlers, outside of Adam and Jason, Trish and Adam had the deepest connection. They fit well together, but not in the romantic sense. Just the friendly kind. Just the way she thought she and Jeff were.

"No, it's not the stress of all the ring work. It's something else," Trish said, her voice low and her eyes hooded. She wasn't making it easy anymore. She let her eyes run over the hallway and then he appeared. He stood in his doorway, hair sweeping over his shoulders with her black cowboy hat dangling between his thumb and index finger.

"Or is it someone else?" Adam wondered, nudging her with an elbow. Trish lowered her eyes from Jeff and refused to respond. She couldn't. Jeff was not getting to her. He had no control over her, no hold on her heart. He was just her friend.

"Adam..."

"Look, Trish, I've known you for a few years. I think you are capable of making the right kinds of decisions in your life. Look at how far you've come in your career. Just think of how far you could come as a person if you just opened the doors a little," Adam said freely. He never did withhold things from her. He was always forward with her, something she needed.

Trish nibbled on her lower lip and watched Jeff retreat back into his room. She frowned when he starting pushing the door shut. She wouldn't see him for how many days? And then what happened on Monday? What happened when they began the roster split?

"It's Jeff. I can't be apart of his life," Trish whispered, letting her head thud against the wall behind her. She wanted to be numb, to be unaffected by Jeff's action. But it hurt more. It hurt that she left his bed before he had arose from his night slumber. She ached when she gathered her clothes and fled the room without giving him a farewell, without touching those lips like she had the night before.

"Why not? It's Jeff. He's a good person, Trish. You and I know that. He has this air about him that you can't help but..."

"Love," Trish whispered, closing her eyes because it was hurting.

Adam slipped an arm around her and tried to hug her. "If we could all have something in our lives that made it easier, then this world wouldn't have a thing for any of us. But since we all have a heart, we should all take advantage of the feelings it gives us."

_**~ x o x o ~**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Written in Candle Wax**

**Chapter: 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

**Summary: **_Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus never shared anything but a kiss... that was until one moment in time. Can they change their feelings?  
_**Characters in this Chapter: **_Trish Stratus, Lita/Amy Dumas, Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy_

_**AN: **__sorry for not updating this story.. there are so much going on.. but here is chapter 8 for all of you.. so at the last chapter Edge talk to Trish about opening her heart and giving herself a chance to be happy.. will Trish make that decision.. lets find out.._

**HUGE THANKS to: **_Adrea019, WWEFan1990, Ainat and Glamagirl_

**~ x o x o ~**  


Trish sighed softly and nodded. She felt his goatee brush against her forehead and she just listened as Stacy and Torrie dashed by, giggling like little girls in love when Billy and Andrew dashed after them. She wanted to be like that. But Trish wasn't in love.

"I guess we'll see you downstairs then," Amy laughed when she pushed open the door to Jeff's room. She eased out of the room, Matt waiting on her with a bag resting on his shoulder. She patted his shoulder and passed him, stopping when Trish stood firmly in front of her.

"Hey there Trish," Amy chimed. She fought past the concern in Trish's eyes and eased back, Matt's hand resting on her hip, giving it a light squeeze for warning.

"Hi," Trish said softly, gliding past Amy, moving toward Jeff's door.

"Thanks for coming to say goodbye to him Trish," Matt said freely, nudging Amy in the opposite direction. He didn't offer any concern when Amy turned to glance at him with wonder.

Trish nodded and kept moving, eyes focused on the door and not Matt and Amy.

"Yeah, thanks Trish," Amy added and she was genuine this time. Maybe the world wasn't against Trish?

She stepped into the room with quiet movements. Everything was packed. He was really going home, at least until Sunday night. Would she even see him then? Probably not. He'll probably arrive in Stamford late, with Amy and Matt, and they'll just head to the hotel. He won't look for her.

_** ~ x o x o ~**_

"I said I'm going to be there in a minute Amy," Jeff spoke up when emerging from the bathroom. He stopped, a towel around his neck, when his green eyes fell on Trish. She offered a smile and he responded with nothing.

"You look pretty much ready to go," Trish noted, stepping further into the room with her hands cupped behind her back. She walked around the luggage sitting in the middle of the room, hiding her eyes from Jeff. It was easier that way.

"I guess," Jeff shrugged, moving toward her. He slid the towel off of his shoulders and dropped it onto the bed, letting it lay next to her cowboy hat.

"And you'll be in Stamford on Sunday?" Trish asked, finally looking up, finally offering Jeff the chance to look into her eyes again.

"Sunday night. Late Sunday night," he replied softly. His hand reached out nervously and took hers. He only held it for a moment, trying to remember the feel of it. He would be without it for days. He wouldn't have it on his face for several nights.

Trish felt unsettled when he released her hand. Was that the last time she would feel his touch? It felt that way.

"The draft is on Monday," she said lowly because uttering the words were hurtful enough. She knew what would happen. She knew that Lita and herself were the top female wrestlers at the moment, outside of Jazz. Lita would go one way and Trish would go the other and the fans would hate to see Team Xtreme split. Where did that leave her? On a roster without Jeff. On a show where she would wrestle Jazz week-to-week with a basic storyline and a life that revolved around wrestling and nothing else.

"Yeah, we had a meeting with Mr. McMahon yesterday before the show. He almost guaranteed that Lita, Matt and I would all be on the same show. He said he wanted to try and push us for different things but all on the same show," Jeff remarked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He looked up at her, watched the way she shied away once more.

"That's great. I hope the rest of us are that fortunate and get to stay on the same show with most of our friends," Trish said and she wasn't very believable. She knew it when he grabbed her hand again, held it before squeezing it.

"I actually had a meeting with Mr. McMahon after the one we had about Team Xtreme. I.. well, I talked to him about you," Jeff stumbled out but his eyes would not leave her. He tried to find some of that reckless courage he often got so effortlessly in the ring. Maybe he had passed it to her because she found a seat on his left knee, almost straddling his leg. She looked down at him, raised the hand he was holding and ran it through his tied up locks.

"I asked..." He started again but couldn't finish because he found himself in her eyes. Where did his world go to so quickly? She pulled him in without words and it felt nice. Just to be there, caught up in some silent world of golden rose petals and flowing blades of grass.

Trish raised an eyebrow toward him and waited for him to speak. She didn't know what gave her the strength to sit in his lap, to be this close to him, but maybe it was her last time? It was her last chance.

"I pleaded with him to put you on the same show as me. I wanted him to keep us together. I wanted us to stay together," he said, voice lowering because now he was the shy one. The role reversals were becoming pretty customary.

"What did he say?" Trish asked with uncompromising curiosity.

Jeff looked down, looked at their fingers intertwined, their hands clasped together. Did he want it? Just enough to say words that weren't speakable?

"He said that he'd think about it, but he can't base all of his decisions on fear that friendships will be broken because of this roster split. He said we'll all still be a family and if push comes to shove, things will adjust for the sake of the corporation," Jeff explained only to have Trish pull away.

She lifted herself from his lap and nodded, pushing a few strands of her hair behind her ear. She swallowed a sigh and smiled lightly. She was supposed to do this. She was supposed to pretend it felt all right. What was there to feel? Pain? No, not because of him.

"Yeah, right. Friendships will last," she agreed, advancing toward the door.

"But..."

"See you Monday kiddo," Trish said simply, not looking back to Jeff. Why look back? The back was the past and Trish always looked for the future.

_**~ x o x o~  
**_  
AN: thats chapter 8 for you.. what will happen on the Draft? will Trish and Jeff be at the same roster.. or will the draft separate them totally from each other? will they open their hearts to be together? or will just remain friends? stay tune to the next chapters.. to find out.. this story will reach its ending soon.. thanks for supporting this story.. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Written in Candle Wax**

**Chapter : 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything..**

**Summary: **_Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus never shared anything but a kiss... that was until one moment in time. Can they change their feelings?_

**Characters: **_Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita/Amy Dumas, Matt Hardy, Rob Van Dam, Edge/Adam Copeland and others_

**HUGE THANKS: **_Ainat, WWEFan1990, Adrea019, Amelia92, . and StarSixtyNine_

_**AN: Let the Draft begins..**_

**~ x o x o ~**

They were told to meet in one of the conference rooms in the arena a little after eight. That's when they got their instructions for the night's events. That's when all of the matches were finalized, in order, for everyone. They were told when to make their entrance and when to make their exit. Some were already informed on which show they would be appearing on from now on while others were told their position would not be announced until after the show. What a way to find out.

When she entered earlier, Andrew, Stacy and Jason following her, she didn't think he'd sit behind her. Adam told her to sit next to him, told her to find a reason to smile because she had a match on the show, one of the only Diva that did. She feigns a grin for him until he sat behind her. When he did, she felt everything sink inside.

She didn't speak to Jeff when attempted to talk to her in the hotel lobby earlier. She pretends to be too caught up in some conversation with Lance and Lisa to even acknowledge his existence. She had gone five days without him; without his touch, his smell, his voice, his endearing look of hope. She knew she couldn't take it now.

"All you have to do is become some big time, overrated superstar in the Federation and you can pull the shit Austin has pulled this last week to get what he wants," Adam gripped lowly to Rob and Trish while the others looked on as the first match rolled across the television monitor.

"What it takes to keep him, I guess," Rob shrugged out, reclining in his chair.

Trish nodded, trying to pay attention to Curt's attempts to battle Peter's attacks. She gave up trying once Curt was trapped in Tazmission. She brushed her hair back and listened to the conversations behind her. She gave no attention to Andrew and Dustin's discussion of Stacy and focused in on Amy's voice.

"You have to try and smile Jeff. We're going to be on camera for most of the night," Amy pleaded. Trish closed her eyes and sighed. It hurt him too.

"Amy, leave him be. He's just dealing," Matt contended.

Trish had to glance back then, trying to find something else to focus on. She caught Torrie beaming at her, that cocky smile shitting on Trish's disposition. She rolled her eyes and glared at Amy, tried to offer some apology for their inability to remain friends through all that had occurred. Amy frowned a little and looked back to Matt, adjusting her position in his lap.

Trish nibbled her bottom lip and felt Adam shake her when he stood. She glanced at Jeff quickly, watched the way he looked down at some folded piece of paper. Where was he? Did he even know she was staring at him?

She could hear Dwayne rambling on and on about something Vince said but she was able to tune it out. She could not tune out the way Jeff's solemn position called on her, asked for some sort of comfort. She didn't have the strength, the valor to touch him.

"Trish... Flair is about to make his first pick," Rob whispered to her, tapping her leg. When her name was uttered, she watched Jeff's head lift. She turned quickly because she didn't want to look at him anymore. She wanted to be free of those feelings. She was so close.

"Looks like all of those practice matches with Amy paid off. Trish can do a headscissor's now," Rob laughed out, halfway turned in his seat to face the Hardy's and Amy. Amy smiled toward him and leaned against her boyfriend's chest.

"I don't know. I think Jeff helped her to get that move down," Adam rebutted kindly, leaving Jeff to slump in his chair with a goofy grin.

"She's definitely giving me a run for my money," Amy chimed, rubbing a hand across Jeff's shoulder.

"Is that why she beat you for the cover of the new magazine?" Lisa questioned, finding her seat a few rows behind the others. She smiled perkily when Amy glared at her.

"Trish deserved to get the cover," Amy replied simply, watching as Trish glided to the front row of chairs.

Trish ignored the stares, remained gracious when complimented on her match, and tried not to look at Jeff.

"Keep that up and we'll be offering you an invitation to join Team Xtreme Trish," Matt remarked, causing Trish to turn in her chair and shoot him a quick smirk. The others watched fondly as the nWo battled Hogan and Dwayne.

"But you're going to have to get wackier clothes and dye your hair crazy colors like our boy Jeff," Amy added, smiling at Trish. That expression was genuine too. At least, it looked that way to Trish.

Trish giggled lowly and licked a smile across her lips. "Just don't ask me to take off my top everytime I do a moonsault."

Amy and Matt laughed while Jeff stayed silent. She thought to reach out and touch him, inform him that they would be fine, just as friends. She wouldn't. She waited on him to lift his head, waited to see those soft green eyes.

"We have to get going guys," Chuck speaks up and Trish withdraws from their stare. She watches as Amy and Matt stand, stretching laugedly before moving down the aisle. She had to remind herself that's not what she had when she saw them clasp hands and advance toward the exit.

She waits until Jeff stands before turning away. She didn't want to watch him leave.

**~ x o x o ~**

Arms reach around her neck and the folded piece of paper is now in her face. She stares at it, wonders what it says before she hears Jeff speak.

"Read this," he says softly and then he's gone. She's without him and she's holding the paper between her thumb and forefinger.

She unfolds the paper when Adam instructs her to. She knows no one is paying attention to her and she feels blind when she begins to read Jeff's writing on the paper. The title mystifies her and before she knows it, she's lost in the words. The poetry encases her in its hands and rocks her slowly, leaving her in a daze. She has to read it again and feel everything.

_You comfort me better than any chair, bed, room, or house---_

_You amaze me more than any facts, stories, truths, or lies---_

_You enhance me more than any drug, drink, pill, or powder---_

_You predict me better than any parent, coach, counselor, or teacher---_

_You season me better than any salt, pepper, winter, or summer---_

_You entertain me more than any movie, show, song, or competition---_

_You control me better than any school, job, jail, or prison---_

_You love me more than any person, God, business, or existence---_

_In my existence..............Believe............I do_

_In our existence.............I live...........for you._

She doesn't know how to react when Jeff returns to the room. She listens to his heavy breaths, his small laugh when Adam jokes about the match. She can almost feel his eyes baring down on her when she faces forward, tries not to react too much when Vince announces the breakup of the Dudley's.

She pushes her hair back and tries to fight all of her feelings. She was never supposed to feel like this. It started so easily. All she did was carry his bag. She just helped him, she was there for him. How did it grow from there? Why did she let it continue?

"Are you going to avoid him until they announce you two are on different shows?" Adam asked her, resting a hand on her leg. She glanced down at her silver pants and maybe all women felt what she felt? It was next to impossible, but damn, her chances could've been looking better.

"I'm not supposed to feel this way," she whispered, striving not to sulk because then she would be like other women she had seen. She'd want something she wasn't meant to have and she was not ready to deal with the consequences.

"Everyone is supposed to feel something Trish. Stop being scared," Adam whispered back and he pulled his hand away, leaving her to her thoughts. Leaving her to accept what she could not control. Wasn't this something she read about in a magazine? No, it was a thought she had once. Everything happened because it was already written somewhere. She might not have access to all of life's plans but far be it for her to try and write over destiny in a permanent black marker.

Trish sat in that conference room, alone, for what felt like hours. It was only minutes, maybe ten, but it felt like a lingering moment she couldn't get rid of. She was pretty sure being drunk would make this all better. Something to numb her from accepting what felt right. She couldn't understand, wouldn't understand this concept.

She stared at the paper in her hand, stared at her pants, looked at her hands. She did anything not to stare at her own life. She couldn't swallow what she might find out. Was she really that difficult? It had been so long since she had a boyfriend, hadn't it? It had been that long since she let someone into her life. But it was Jeff Hardy. Nice, high-flying, rainbow-dyed, pretty green-eyed Jeff Hardy. What was there for her?

**~ x o x o ~**

_**AN: **__that's chap 9 for all of you.. well the draft begins.. and tag teams separate ways.. superstars jumps to another brands.. but the question is will Trish and Jeff stay on the same roster? And what will Trish gonna do about her feelings for Jeff?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : Written in Candle Wax**

**Chapter: 10 (the final Chapter)**

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything..**

**Summary: **_Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus never shared anything but a kiss... that was until one moment in time. Can they change their feelings?_

**Characters: **_Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Lita/Amy Dumas, Matt Hardy and Edge/Adam Copeland_

_HUGE THANKS TO: Adrea019, Ainat, WWEFan1990, StarSixtyNine, Amelia92, Glamagirl, NeroAnne and to all those who reviewed, add this story to their favorite and alerts.. thanks again so much!! You guys all ROCK!!_

_**AN: **__here is the last chapter of Written in Candle Wax.. sorry for putting this last chapter for so long.. ive been very busy doing stuff..lolz! hope you guys like the ending.. is it a happy ending or not?? Umm just read the story.. and I hope the ending is worth the w8.. please review for the very last time.. thanks to all the readers and to those who reviewed and add this story to ur favs and alerts.. you really all rock! Lets get on with the story.. ENJOY!_

_~ x o x o ~_

She figured it was Vince when she heard the door to the conference room squeak open. He was probably coming to talk to her about why she wasn't drafted on television, though by judging from her recent matches, she should've been the number one female contender for a position. Maybe he was coming to discuss her match? A victory over Ivory was rather good, but it wasn't something she wanted to rattle on about for an hour.

She thought maybe it was Adam when no one spoke immediately. Vince had a way of letting people know he was in the room, but Adam didn't. She liked that about him. No grand entrance, no trumpets or clouds of smoke. Just Adam with a smile and a tender way about him.

She knew it wasn't Adam when the chair from next to her slid to the left and then in front of her, twisted backwards with the backside facing her. She barely lifted her eyes before seeing the multicolored locks and the black nails resting on the top of the chair. She saw the baggy black jeans and the tattoo that was faded into his skin.

"Everyone else is out trying to get a hold of a computer or a phone to find out where they will be next Monday," Jeff said with a candid tone. He made it so easy to be a friend, didn't he?

"I'm sure Adam will rush in here and let me know where Jason and I will be," Trish said offhandedly, content on staring at the piece of paper still folded in her hand. She knew she'd read it again later, when she was lying in her hotel bed trying not to cry. Since when did she cry so much?

"Yeah, Matt and Amy will probably too," Jeff laughed because something had to be funny, right? It couldn't be like this forever. He didn't know how to find the answers, but he was willing to suffer through mental anguish if it meant he was given a few moments with the Trish he knew in those hotel rooms.

Trish felt just a bit out of place. It wasn't a new feeling. She sighed and lifted her eyes. Why be afraid? She didn't know anymore. She just couldn't process it all, swallow everything that came along with feelings that were never meant to exist. She wanted to blame destiny for it all but she knew serendipity played a bigger part in it all.

_~ x o x o ~_

She gripped the piece of paper a little too hard, felt it prickling against her skin. His eyes held the world, but not the world she was used to. She lifted her arm, extended it, and held the paper up for him.

"Here."

Jeff couldn't hide the bewilderment and then the shock. He lowered his green eyes and raked his fingers through his hair.

"It's for you Trish. It's right out of my journal. I wrote it awhile ago and it was just the easiest way for me to express what being with you for two weeks has meant to me," he explained, a soft Southern accent trying to roll over his words.

"How can you feel this Jeff?" Trish looked at the paper in her hand and she could almost recite the parts that hurt the most. The lines that were so endearing but unreal, at least to her.

"Because I haven't felt that way in some time Trish," Jeff admitted, his face fully exposed for her to view. He was serious. He was honest. He was nothing less than heart. Didn't they said hearts don't lie?

"But Beth," Trish gushed, pulling her arm back, holding the paper against her leg. She never left Trish's mind. It was common knowledge that Beth was Jeff's girlfriend. He avoided the topic at dinner discussions, even when she was there, but it was established.

"But Beth what? You can't tell me that you actually think that I could feel a deep, emotional feeling for her when I see her close to once a month. It's not possible," Jeff argued calmly, his brow furrowing. He leaned toward her, letting her have full access to his eyes. There was still no indication of dishonesty.

"But yet you can have these feelings for someone in two weeks?" Trish inquired with a tinge of resentment in her voice.

Jeff sighed softly and reached his arm out. His hand grabbed hers, lifted it and the paper up, and he had to hold it.

"No. The feelings multiplied in two weeks, but we both know when they started," Jeff insisted.

Trish found it hard to deny. She knew when. She knew how. She never knew why, but she figured it was never a question she should ask. Maybe it didn't matter? Not enough for her to let her heart march into an unknown territory.

"What do you want from me Jeff?" Her eyes were trying to accept the burn of the tears that were isolated inside of her eyelids. The hazel wasn't so green anymore. It was gray and she felt heat overcoming her body.

"Accept the feelings Trish. Stop denying them and just let us explore them, together," Jeff pleaded, tipping his chair forward a little. She leaned toward him and she took a final look into his eyes. There was another plea and she found it hard to fight. She leaned closer and felt her head tilting. His did too.

"This could end up real shitty," she whispered and it could.

"I'd prefer you take a leap of faith and trust that our hearts and destiny lead the way," he replied, trying to reach closer for her without falling over. She rested a hand on his cheek and it made it so much easier to take the risk.

"Very romantic," she giggled, her eyes slowly falling closing.

"Very beautiful," Jeff responded, giving her lips once last look before kissing them, this time, becoming one with the kiss. It felt better when it was mutual, when he had a part in initiating it. It felt almost right, but too surreal to exist in the world they were apart of. But maybe it wasn't that world anymore? Jeff thought it would be better if it wasn't. Trish didn't seem to disagree.

_~ x o x o ~_

"Jeff, you're on Raw."

"Trish, you're on Raw."

Adam, Matt, and Amy seemed to lose their importance in the room, even when they shoved the door open and ran toward the two. Their gasps made more of an impact than their words.

Trish backed away slowly, the taste of Jeff Hardy lingering somewhere between her tongue and her bottom lip. She smiled awkwardly and held back rising blush. She held Jeff's hand confidently and glanced toward them while Jeff snickered.

"And you're holding Jeff's hand," Adam pointed out, a broad grin dominating his face.

"Guess that means you like her," Amy said perkily, leaning on her boyfriend. Jeff didn't hesitate to nod for her.

"Guess you could call it a twist of fate," Matt laughed out, silence following his remark.

"Real corny Matt," Jeff chuckled, shaking his head at his brother.

"Dude, you're no Edge and Christian," Adam boasted, slinging an arm around Matt and it wasn't long before he was leading the two out of the conference room.

Jeff stopped laughing when he turned back to Trish, her eyes still filled with that glow that brought him closer. He gave her a crooked smile and leaned close again.

"Looks like you're stuck with me Stratus," Jeff chimed, running a finger under her bottom lip. He smiled at her tepidness.

"I suppose I can break a few rules for you," she smiled back, fingering a few strands of his hair.

"Not a few rules, doll. Break them all," Jeff insisted before placing a light kiss on her lips. He waited for her to respond. The wait wasn't long. He eased into the kiss and maybe fate liked their connection? No, that wasn't it. It was already written.

_~ E N D ~_

_AN: well I loved Happy Endings… thanks again! Review for the last time.. Rock On!_


End file.
